Trigon's Move
by teentitanjewel
Summary: the time draws near to Trigon's appearance,and it's starting to take a toll on Raven,also what's Trigon's plan,story's better than summary promise!


TRIGON'S MOVE

THIS ISN'T MY FIRST TIME WRITING, BUT IT IS IN THIS CATEGORY, ENJOY MY STORY!

It was a regular day. The teen titans were at the tower. Raven was in her room, which has where she spent most of her time, meditating. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, it was really all they did. But they were really competitive, sometimes it even got out of hand, but they always managed to come back to reality. Robin was outside training with Starfire, it was hard to tell who would win, but the two didn't see it has an opportunity to train; they saw it has time to hang out. Both of them were quite surprised at the feelings they had for each other, even though they didn't want to admit it, the feelings were there. No matter how hard they tried to forget that, the harder it got to forget.

" Nice one Star." Starfire beamed at the compliment.

" Same to you, friend Robin."

' I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I don't know how she feels' Robin said mentally has he stared at Starfire

" Robin, are you ok?" Starfire waved her hand in front of Robin's face. He quickly came back to reality.

" What?" he asked, half dazed.

" Are you ok Robin, perhaps we should continue this later?"

" No, no it's ok, really."

' He looks so cute, I wish I could tell him how I feel' Starfire mentally kicked herself. ' How could I possibly think this, he's my friend, nothing more' she assured himself. They both continued training, but still thinking about their feelings.

Raven was in the middle of her meditating, when she heard a voice, the voice was barley above a whisper, but she was able to make out what the voice was saying. " It's almost time." 'Why did the voice sound so familiar?' she wondered.

Then it hit her. It was Trigon's. ' What do you want' she mentally said. " You will kill them all, you will rule them all, and it's all a matter of time." Suddenly a mental image appeared in her head, the one that kept replaying over and over, it was the same one she had seen before when Slade was telling her what she will do.

' I refuse to do this!' "You don't have much of a choice, my gem." ' I do! I write my own destiny' Then an image of Trigon appeared in her head. He was laughing. She opened her eyes, in a cold sweat. ' I have to do something, this can't happen. It can't be my destiny.' But she still had no idea of what to do.

Later that day. All the titans were in the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. They were fighting over whose turn it was. Starfire and Robin were watching the two fighting over the controller. Starfire noticed Raven looked a bit paler then usual. Starfire walked over to her

" Friend Raven, what seems to trouble you?" the concern very obvious in her voice. Raven looked at her friend, she knew she couldn't tell her, or anyone else. She didn't want them to worry, or worse, get hurt. She finally answered in monotone

" I'm fine, just a bit tired." Starfire knew there was something wrong, but if she wasn't ready to talk about it she wasn't going to press the matter.

" Ok, if you say so." Raven sighed has she watched Starfire go back to Robin's side. ' That was close' Raven thought.

Then, the alarm went off. Robin ran over to the control table. " Looks like there's trouble down town, titans go!" They all left, except Raven. Cyborg noticed this and turned around.

" Yo Raven, you coming." She looked up at Cyborg

" Yeah." She said in her usual monotone. Cyborg noticed something was wrong. But right then wasn't the time to talk about it.

A robber ran out of the museum, and was stopped by a voice

" Hold it right there!" The robber spun around

" The teen titans!" he said in surprise. He slowly backed up, but ran into a wall, he was cornered. "Stealing is a crime which we will not allow, titans attack!" Robin said.

The robber smirked. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a smoke bomb " Later titans." He threw the smoke bomb onto the ground. They all jumped into the smoke to catch him, but instead they all landed in one big pile.

" Can you all please get off of me?" asked a muffled voice from the bottom of the pile. They all looked down to see Beast Boy, and then they quickly got up. " Why does that always happen to me?" Beast Boy groaned has he slowly got up, but he still was very dizzy, and for a moment had trouble standing. He got no response from anyone.

"I wonder what he was after." Raven said.

" Split up and search for anything missing." Robin said. They all nodded and split to search the museum. They all met back where they had split.

" Nothin' was missing were I searched." Cyborg said.

" The rest of you?" Robin asked.

"Not one thing was broken into." Starfire said.

" I couldn't find anything missing either." Raven said.

"Me either." Beast Boy said.

" That's weird why would someone break into a museum, and not steal anything?" Robin asked.

"Maybe we should head back to the tower to figure this out." Starfire said. And they left bewildered at what had just happened.

" I hope everything went according to plan?" Trigon asked has he looked at his new apprentice. The apprentice looked up from were he was bowing

"Yes, the titans were to busy with the decoy, they had to idea what has really going on." Trigon looked pleased the said,

" Good, I can't afford any distractions in the plan."

The apprentice smiled " There won't be, the titans will be to busy trying to figure out why the robber didn't steal anything, they won't realize what really went on, until it is to late of course."

Trigon smirked. ' I will have you soon, daughter" Trigon thought.

Robin slammed his fists down on the table

" Slade has to be behind this!" Starfire approached Robin and layed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately softened at her touch.

" We do not even know if Slade is alive Robin." Starfire said. He turned to look at her and sighed in defeat.

" Then who could it possibly be?" Cyborg asked.

" I think I know." Raven said. Everyone turned their attention to Raven who was still thinking, " I'm not exactly sure, but Trigon is still alive, just not in human form. He still has to have people do his dirty work for him until he is able to resume full form, not ghostly form so, maybe he hired a decoy to lure us away from someone, or something."

" But the question is, who?" Beast Boy said. They all sat in silence until Robin suddenly shot up from were he was sitting and started to pace back and forth.

" I think the decoy was to lure us away from the person who was sent to do something, and of course he wouldn't know, and they knew we would figure it out,"

Before Robin could continue Raven hit the ground, moaning and holding her head. Then her head shot up revealing red eyes then she spoke, " Very good titans, but it's to late, even if you do figure out what I'm up to."

" What did you do to Raven?" Starfire screamed.

" Has the time draws near, the more control I get over her." Then suddenly her eyes returned to normal and she hit the ground, unconscious. The only thing she heard was the worry murmurs of her friends.

Raven woke up in the medical room, only to see herself hooked up to machines.

" What happened?" she asked still half asleep. She looked around and saw her friends all sleep in the chairs surrounding her. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes to find Raven awake. Suddenly he was awake

" Guys she's up!" he yelled. Everyone moaned at the disturbance, but opened their eyes anyway.

"Raven, your ok!" Starfire cried with joy. She gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

" Can't…. breath." Raven managed to say. Starfire suddenly let go

" Sorry, we were all worried about you friend Raven."

" It's ok," Raven replied " What happened last night?"

" Trigon was successful in taking over your body for a short period of time." Starfire said. Raven gave her a fearful look.

" It's ok Raven, we'll figure out a way to stop him." Robin said has positively has possible, even though he knew he had no clue how to stop him, but he wasn't going to give up.

" I hope so, we still need to figure out what he is planning, and why there was a decoy." Raven said. "We'll figure out something, but right now I need to run some more tests." Cyborg said.

" Soon daughter, very soon" has the only thing Raven could hear, and for once she was scared of Trigon and what would become of her, her friends, and the world.

SO DID U GUYS LIKE IT? IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I DON'T CONTINUE MY NEXT STORY!


End file.
